


Angels

by griimdarks



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, tfw u rareship and make your own content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griimdarks/pseuds/griimdarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone’s had a bit much to drink,” Percy lay back in his seat, grinning.<br/>“Go pass out on the side of the road, would you?” Kash gave him the finger, and he laughed. “I think I need some air, though,”<br/>Percy downed the rest of his drink and stood up when Kash did.<br/>“Coming with me, are you?” Kash said, taking a shaky step forward.<br/>“I’d like to witness you passed out on the side of the road,” Percy winked, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

“Do you prefer the Rogue or the Ranger?” 

Scanlan asked it innocently enough, but the grin on his face told Kashaw it was a trap no matter how he answered it.

He focused on downing his drink instead, trying to ignore the way everyone kept  _ bothering  _ him. Keyleth was the colour of beetroot, nose deep in her drink and probably dead to the world, and that idiot rogue had managed to get himself stuck in an actual closet while his sister and Zahra doubled over, laughing. Really, the only people close enough to pay attention would be their mischievous bard, and that white-haired human who kept staring at him with a lazy smile.

“Oh, don't worry about it Kash,” Percy swirled his drink. “It took me a while to figure it out, too,”

Kash rolled his eyes. “Haven’t really had much interest in looking, you know.” He motioned to the ring on his finger, the one he liked to twist and imagine ripping away, flinging it into a pit of lava or acid or the bottom of the Osment Sea.

_ “Remember me by this, dear husband,” her voice was sickly sweet, like honey poured over a corpse. “It is my gift to you, as both my husband and for your birthday. Don't lose it, yes? I don't like it when my trinkets lose my things.” _

Kash grit his teeth, like he always did when he remembered his  _ dear _ wife.

Percy watched him with a curious look on his face. “Right, that, yup. Is she a jealous sort?”

“Do you want me to call her, so you can ask?” Kash asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Percy didn't even flinch. “Yes, actually, I'm sure she'd be amicable to the idea,” he shot back, before downing the rest of his drink.

The corner of Kash’s mouth quirked. “Another drink for the gunslinger, then?”

“If you’re paying, I’ll take five,” Percy directed that same lazy smile at him and Kash wondered why he felt like the air had just been knocked out of him.

“Very funny, I'm not made of gold.”

“You did get paid today, if I recall,” 

Kash scowled at him. “Fine,” he muttered. “One drink. What’ll it be?”

“Whatever you’re having,” Percy waved his hand dismissively, leaning back into his seat.

Kash grabbed them two glasses of whiskey. He waited till Percy had taken a sip before saying, “Well? What’s your tragic backstory?”

“It might be too tragic to tell, might ruin the mood.”

“Listen, I hold the crown for most tragic backstory. Do your worst.”

There was a gleam in Percy's eye. “If you insist.” He straightened, suddenly looking years older than he was. “I came from a noble family. We ruled the town of Whitestone. One evening, a group of vampires staged a coup, murdered my family, and tortured me before I escaped.”

Kash stared at him blankly. “Gods, Percy, this wasn't meant to be a competition!”

“I was also possessed by a demon for a few years.”

“Ok, now you’re fucking with me, aren’t you.”

Percy just winked at him in response, and Kash rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t worry,” Percy added, laughing. It seemed like years lifted off his face. “We just killed them all.”

“You know what,” Kash said, after a moment. “That deserves another drink.”

“Like I said,” Percy crossed his arms and rested them against the table. “I'm game if you're paying.”

The more they talked and the more they drank, the more at ease Kashaw was feeling. He wasn't the type to be so open, yet here he was talking about past hunts and that one time he got Zahra drunk enough to challenge a goliath to a brawl.

“And she  _ won _ ?” Percy, despite the many drinks, did not have the telltale slur of a drunk, but Kash wondered why his voice sounded like music in his ears.

Not that he was complaining.

“I made a  _ killing  _ that night in bets,” and Kash slumped a little against the table. “It was great.”

“Someone’s had a bit much to drink,” Percy lay back in his seat, grinning.

“Go pass out on the side of the road, would you?” Kash gave him the finger, and he laughed. “I think I need some air, though,”

Percy downed the rest of his drink and stood up when Kash did.

“Coming with me, are you?” Kash said, taking a shaky step forward.

“I’d like to witness you passed out on the side of the road,” Percy winked, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

Kash felt the weirdest buzz, a bubbly feeling rising in his chest. Percy’s hand was gentle but firm, and helped guide him outside.

“I'm not that drunk, you know,” Kash said, stopping by an alleyway.

“I know,” Percy hummed, letting Kash pull him into the shadows.

Kash had no idea why he’d done that, why he’d turned to face Percy, why they were slowly backing up until Percy’s back was against the wall. The bubbly feeling got worse - was this the alcohol talking, or the way Percy was smiling at him?

Even so, the gunslinger was turning a faint shade of pink under Kash’s gaze. 

“You do have very pretty eyes,” Percy mumbled, suddenly looking flustered. Kash remembered Keyleth, remembered how some might consider sudden movements like this rude, and took a small step back.

Percy blinked, still a little pink. “Is something...wrong?”

“No, no,” Kash shook his head, feeling his cheeks warm. “I just- I don't wanna be too pushy or forward about this, whatever  _ this _ is,”

“Well,” Percy began. “I could, um, help you figure it out?”

Kash found himself looking up at the gunslinger; had it been anyone else he would have been annoyed at the extra effort and yet he suddenly did not care.

“You can be my guest,” he said, after a moment.

Percy had that  _ smile  _ on his face again. Kash tried very hard not to be religious, not to think about the beauty in the divine; he'd never exactly experienced it, Vesh was everything the divine shouldn't be. But staring into Percy's eyes made Kash wonder if this was what it was like to see an angel in the flesh.

"Oh no," Percy laughed, seeming to know what he was thinking. "I think I'm the furthest thing from an angel you could get."

“I dunno,” Kash said, sliding closer. “You’re pretty convincing.”

“I’m a  _ very _ good liar, you know,”

“Maybe I’m in the mood for a lie.” And then Kash was kissing Percy, or maybe Percy was kissing Kash? Kash didn’t know and he didn’t really care at this point. Percy tasted like whiskey on his lips and held him with the gentle forcefulness of someone who knew exactly what he was doing.

Kash pulled back. “I have no idea why I did that.”

Percy blinked. “We don’t have to,” he said hastily. “I don’t want you to feel like you  _ have _ to-”

“Wait, let me finish. I’m  _ very  _ confused right now, but I think, if I wanted  _ anyone _ to help me figure it out, it would be you.”

Percy stared at him for a moment. “So,” he said. “Is that a ...yes?”

“There was a  _ moment _ .” Kash said dryly. “An actual, proper  _ moment _ there. It’s gone now.”

“Oh,” Percy said. “Should I leave, then?”

“Why? You don’t want to see me passed out in public?”

“Were you still going to do that?”

“The day is still young, there’s definitely a chance I could. Unless someone were to  _ drop _ me to my room.”

“Kash,” Percy sighed. “The fact that you need to be  _ that _ obvious is almost insulting.”

“Percy,” Kash said. “Kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [vaxildanderolo](http://vaxildanderolo.tumblr.com/) for this entirely ok


End file.
